


Taking the Good with the Bad

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [144]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bad dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Gallavich AU Oneshot:</b> Ian is on a terrible date at a restaurant and Mickey is his waiter who can't help but notice that the hot redhead is sitting with a complete asshole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Good with the Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> This is for [Bellafarella](http://www.bellafarella.tumblr.com) because you wrote me one and tagged me in the AU post ! <3<3

“You know I’m going to kill him right? I’m actually going to kill him,” Mickey complained as he tacked the order form to the kitchen menu-board. “He’s got no sense of urgency so  _I_ gotta stay back? Bullshit.”

One of the other guys had called in to say he was going to be late so instead of knocking off before the end of the night Mickey was stuck at the restaurant until the idiot showed up.

Mandy grinned at him as she mixed a cocktail behind the bar. “This happens like every week, why are you so surprised?”

“I ain’t surprised,” he grumbled. “I’m pissed off and wonderin’ why he hasn’t been fucking fired yet.”

“Richie does a good job,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, when he shows up,” he muttered.

“Go and give table ten their drinks and stop whining like a little bitch-baby,” she said, putting the drinks on a tray. “Cosmo, black russian and―”

“I know my liquor,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be a grump to the customers.”

“Shut up,” he said.

He took the drinks out to the table complete with charming smile and a friendly face that would have anyone who knew him raising their eyebrows in confusion. For a person who spent most of his life grumpy he was damn good at his job.

“Mick, table three, just came in,” one of his co-workers nodded in the direction of the table as he was clearing off another.

“Thanks man,” he said, grabbing a pencil off the bar and putting it behind his ear as he headed over to the two guys sitting opposite one another at table three.

They were both dressed pretty nicely, which wasn’t surprising because it was a nice place, and seemed to be on a date. The redhead looked nervous enough anyway.

“Hey guys I’m Mickey, I’mma be your server tonight is there anything I―”

“Yeah, you got any other menu other than wine?” said the guy with the darker hair.

“Uh... we got a full bar, almost anything you want up there,” Mickey said.

“What kind of whiskey you got?” Mickey’s back bristled a little.

“You after top shelf or we got a selection of good mid range―”

“Is there anyone who can give me an actual answer?” The guy asked and Mickey grit his teeth.

He hated obnoxious customers and this guy was just rubbing him the wrong way. He wasn’t the nicest guy himself but he was never a douchebag to waiters, especially since he started working as one. 

“Uh look,” the redhead said, butting in before Mickey could come out with some sharp retort. “I’ll just have a glass of which ever one you recommend, really it’s fine.”

He gave Mickey an awkward smile which Mickey knew all too well. It was the ‘sorry he’s being such an ass’ smile. He got that from women out with their rude husbands or family all the time.

“Rocks or neat?” Mickey asked.

“Neat,” he said.

“I’ll have the same, something half decent and well aged,” the other guy said.

“Coming right up.”

He walked back to the bar and shook his head as he took out two glasses.

“Having fun?” Mandy quipped and he flipped her off.

“I got no time for assholes tonight Mands,” he said.

“It’s the night for it I think, just had some guy bring back his martini  _three times_  because he wasn’t happy with it. Said I should learn at least one skill in my lifetime,” she said. “So I drank the one he brought back and sucked on the olive before I put it in his new glass. He’ll never know.”

Mickey grinned. “That’s my sister,” he said, holding out his hand for a small high five.

“What’s your issue?” she asked as he searched the bar for a decent whiskey.

He shrugged, “One on the left’s a fuckin’ asshole.”

She nodded, “Yeah but the other one is pretty hot. You know what they say about the hot ones always dating douchebags.”

“Thought that was just girls?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You’re the douchebag, you dated any hot guys recently?”

“Ha-ha,” he said as he poured two glasses of twelve year-old Yamazaki and handed the bottle to Mandy as he picked up the tray and headed back to the table.

The jerk-off was talking, leaning one arm back on his chair and the redhead was nodding along, playing his part in their date.

“Okay so we got two neat whiskeys here,” he said as he took them off the tray and placed them down in front of them. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“Yeah, who’ve we got to kill to get some garlic bread over here?” the guy asked and the redhead just looked embarrassed.

Mickey gave them a forced smile. “Well that wouldn’t be me or you’d probably never get it.”

The redhead dropped his head to hide his smile as the other one gave Mickey a really unimpressed look.

“I’ll get onto that now,” he said before turning to leave.

“Come on, cut the guy some slack,” Ian said to his date as Mickey walked back towards the kitchen. “He’s just doing his job.”

“He’s a waiter, getting food  _is_  his job,” he said with a shrug and Ian nodded before he was launching into another spiel about his own job.

When their bread came out Mickey took their order for dinner and really struggled not to punch the guy in the face for being such an arrogant prick. He had to ask about everything, despite the other guy trying to make things easier.

What the hell did he see in this loser?

He kept looking over to their table during the rest of his service, partially to see if they needed anything but also watching the redhead’s reactions. Mickey didn't think he saw him say more than two words. Every time he looked over the other guy was yapping away until he had a spare minute to check and the redhead was sitting alone.

He headed over and looked at their plates, half finished but glasses empty.

“Everything good with your meal?” he said as he stood by the table.

“Uh, yeah, the food is delicious, thanks,” he said.

“Can I get you another drink then?”

He looked like he was going to say no for a moment before cracking a smile and nodding. “That would be... that would be awesome.”

“Another whiskey?” he smiled.

“Yeah, and a shot,” he said and Mickey laughed.

“A shot of anything in particular or you want me to just hit you with the hard stuff?”

This time it was his turn to laugh, the first time Mickey had seen him actually smile the entire night. “Oh god, it looks  _that bad_  huh?”

“Where’d he go?”

“Phone call or something,” he sighed.

“I’ll get you your drinks,” Mickey said, heading towards the bar.

Mandy was standing there staring at him. “You know you’ve got an idiot smile on your face right?”

“Fuck off,” he said as he poured another glass of whiskey and eyed the shelf for something else. “Give me those two glasses.”

She just shook her head and handed him the two shot glasses as he mixed up two tasty shots for the downtrodden redhead.

He carried the tray back and his date still wasn’t back from his phone call.

“Whiskey,” Mickey said as he put the glass down on the table. “And pick your poison.”

“You’re just racking up my bill aren’t you?” he said with a grin as he took the red shot from the tray.

Mickey smiled. “On the house.”

“Well cheers to that then,” he said, downing it in one. “Nice,” he said with a nod. “What is it?”

“Liquid Cocaine,” Mickey said. “One more?”

“Why the hell not, what’s this one?” he asked as he took it from the tray.

Mickey smirked a little. “Mind Eraser.”

“Nice one,” the redhead laughed and downed that one too. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Mickey said before turning to tend to his other tables.

The guy eventually came back and he had no idea at all that his date was becoming severely disenchanted. He was going on and on about his work and  _his_  life.

Mickey was tired and cranky and he’d been at work for far too long. All he wanted was to head home.

“Excuse me?” he looked over at one of his tables as he was clearing the empty one beside it. “Would we be able to grab some water?” the woman asked with a smile and he gave her a nod, carrying the dishes to the kitchen before filling up three glasses with ice water.

As he was walking towards his table he could already hear the asshole at table three. His loud voice seemed to be echoing in the room, but maybe that was because it irked Mickey so.

“I mean this guy was  _completely_ fucked, I mean he was a mental defect or something...” he was saying and Mickey couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable the redhead was.

It was more so than he had looked all night, and Mickey was damn tired and damn tired  _of_  it. As he walked past he took one long step and tipped his tray up, pouring the glasses of water all over the insufferable prick.

“Holy―  _What the fuck_?” he yelled, pushing his chair back and standing up to give Mickey a murderous stare.

“Whoa, dude, so sorry about that,” he said dryly.

“Sorry? You’re  _sorry_?” he shouted, the rest of the diners turning to look at the commotion. “You’re going to pay for this it’s a four hundred dollar suit!”

“Sorry I’m just a little clumsy today,” Mickey said and the guy was slowly turning red.

“We are  _not_  paying for this!” he said, pointing his finger at Mickey’s chest just as his boss rushed over.

“I am so sorry sir!” she said, handing him a few napkins. “You, to the kitchen,” she hissed at Mickey who put his hands up and did as she asked, looking over at the redhead for a second and giving him a wink.

He seemed to bite his lip and avert his gaze, his own cheeks red from the embarrassment.

Mandy was shaking her head at him as he passed her on his way to the kitchen. He just shrugged and she slapped him on the shoulder.

It was a few minutes before his boss came in with her arms folded and giving him her ‘explain this’ look.

“What? It was an accident!” he said.

She scowled at him and grabbed a dish towel to smack him with it. “Don’t give me that.”

He huffed loudly. “Well I’m freakin’ tired! Maybe if I hadn’t been here nearly twelve hours then I wouldn’t be tripping over my own feet.”

She sighed. “And I blame Richie for that. You cost me a meal, you know that.”

“So take it out of my pay,” he said, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it, just ring up your tables and go home,” she said.

“Am I fired?” he asked.

“No, you’re not fired,” she said with a smile. “Shit happens. Besides you’ve already worked three doubles this week, you need a break. It’s nearly close now anyway so we can handle it.”

Mickey headed out the front to finish up with his tils and looked over to table three, it was empty. On one hand he was glad to be rid of that annoying asshole, on the other, the hot redhead was gone too.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking over to start sorting out his orders.

As he was finishing up the door opened and out of habit he looked up to see the redhead standing there and walking over to the counter.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry about all of that. I want to sort out the bill,” he said.

“Boss gave you a free meal, take it and run man,” Mickey said.

“No, look, I feel fucking awful about what happened,” he said. “Matt was out of line.”

“Dude, don’t worry about it,” Mickey said with a smile.

“So uh… did you tip those glasses on him on purpose?” he asked and Mickey looked up.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just a clumsy piece of shit,” he said.

“ _He’s_ the piece of shit,” he said. “So thanks.”

“You finally ditched him then?”

“I don’t date guys who yell at waiters and talk about nothing but themselves for an entire evening,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m _done_ with god awful dates.”

“Did he even ask one thing about you?” Mickey said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah he… well he asked me what I was planning to order if that counts,” he said and they both laughed.

“Bad dates always feel like a waste of time. I have no idea why you even stuck around that long. I’d have bailed the second he got up to answer the phone,” he said.

“Yeah well, that was the fourth bad date in as many weeks and I guess I sort of hoped it would turn out to be somewhat less of a disaster,” he said with a sigh before looking up at Mickey. “Plus the waiter was kind of hot.”

Mickey looked up and they locked eyes for a moment, the redhead giving him a weak smile. He bit his lip and shook his head as he began to grin himself.

“There’s a half-decent ice-cream place just down the road,” he said as he looked back at his screen. “I’m off in five if you want to go and grab some, seeing as I completely ruined your date before dessert.”

“Can’t believe that worked, but yeah, that sounds good,” he said, his smile getting wider.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and go and sit over there until I’m done,” Mickey said, unable to stop his own smile from spreading.

The guy nodded and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets before walking over to sit on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

He rang up his tables and handed over to one of the other guys waiting on them. He hung up his apron and headed to the staff bathroom, straightening out a little and rummaged through someone’s bag to try and find some kind of antiperspirant spray because he did _not_ want to smell like a kitchen.

He looked tired and a little strung out but he shrugged it off and headed out, tapping his pockets to make sure he still had his phone, wallet and keys.

“See you at home,” he said to Mandy as he left and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“What are you doing?” she asked and he just grinned, walking over to the entrance to meet the redhead.

He held open the door and just gave him a quick look.

“The name’s Ian by the way,” he said as he walked through the exit. “I don’t think I actually told you.”

“You didn’t,” Mickey said as he shut the door with one last look at Mandy who was still shaking her head at him. “I’m Mickey.”

“I know.”

Mickey chuckled and avoided his eyes as his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

“So,” Ian said. “Where is this place?”

“Left,” Mickey said, walking off in that direction. “So uh, how’d you wind up on a date with a douche like him anyway?”

Ian laughed and fell in step alongside him. “That is the last thing I want to talk about.”

“Okay well how about you tell me something you _do_ want to talk about?” Mickey said.

“Any suggestions?”

“Why don’t you just give me your spiel,” Mickey said.

“My spiel?” Ian asked with a smile.

“You know what I mean,” he said. “I say ‘so tell me about you’ and you do your pre-packaged thing.”

Ian laughed because it was basically the truth. “Okay, uh… well I grew up in the state, never really left it for more than a few days actually…”

He talked for the rest of the walk and Mickey just listened. Ian had a big family just like Mickey’s, grew up in the South Side just the same and he worked as a marketing consultant, convincing companies of ways they can better advertise towards an ‘impoverished market audience’. That point made Mickey chuckle.

He liked his job, he liked to go running, early. He lived just outside the neighbourhood he grew up in and he helped pitch in for his younger siblings whenever he could.

“You tryin’ to earn brownie points with the whole caring brother thing?” Mickey asked, looking up with a grin.

“Is it working?” he shrugged.

“Why don’t you tell me something else huh?” he said. “Something you ain’t saying because you think it’d scare a guy off.”

“Oh you think I’m going to come out with my dirty shameful secrets before you’ve said more than three words?” he said with a smile as they reached the ice-cream store. “No way, it’s your turn. What’s your flavour?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow, opening the door to let him in. “My _flavour_?” he asked.

Ian tipped his head towards the counter full of different flavours and Mickey rolled his eyes with a smile.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” he said.

“I know it, now _you_ know it, so what’s your flavour?” he asked.

Mickey looked at the counter for a minute. “Vanilla choc chip.”

Ian laughed, loudly. “There is no way you’re vanilla choc chip.”

“No, but that’s what I’m buyin’ so you better pick one or you’re gonna miss out,” he said.

So he bought and paid for some ice-cream for the two of them and they sat down in the corner booth to eat.

“Okay, you want the dirty shame?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded, putting a scoop into his mouth and not taking his eyes off him. “When I was seventeen… I left home and… well I was a dancer at a club for a few months.”

Mickey nearly choked, both eyebrows high on his forehead. “You’re shitting me right?”

He shook his head. “Nope, true story. I uh… I had some issues.”

Mickey was grinning as he tried to picture it and he just laughed again.

“Okay, you heard mine,” Ian said. “How about you, what’s your dirty shame?”

He scoffed, “How much time you got?”

“Well the rest of my plans for the night went to hell when you spilled a tray of drinks on my date so I’ve got plenty of time and you owe me at least that much,” he nodded.

“Oh okay, thought I was saving your ass but whatever,” he said and they gave one another a smile before Mickey sighed. “I did a couple stints in juvie, been shot a couple times, also if my dad could see me now he’d probably shoot me a couple more.”

“Dirty and shameful,” Ian said with a nod and Mickey smiled.

“Not yet,” he said and they just shared a look before turning back to their ice-cream.

Ian had to try – really try – to get Mickey to say anything more about himself, but he liked that. Mickey kept trying to weasel out more information about when Ian had been a dancer but the redhead was keeping pretty tight-lipped about it.

“So you got a car parked ‘round here somewhere?” Mickey asked as they made their way out of the shop.

“Uh no,” he said. “Matt picked me up.”

“You want a lift?” Mickey offered. “Save you catching a cab.”

“If you’re offering then sure.”

They made their way back to the small parking lot behind the restaurant where Mickey’s car was parked. Ian kept giving him side glances and Mickey kept pretending he hadn’t noticed, the events of the night only just striking him as mildly bizarre.

“So uh, seeing as we just spent the better part of the night together, would you classify this as a date?” Ian asked, holding his gaze as Mickey turned around to look at him while leaning up against his car. “Because if you do then it’s definitely broken my bad luck in that department.”

Mickey smiled, “I don’t really do the date thing.”

“No?”

“No, it’s annoying and full of bullshit rules and basically I suck at it,” he said with a shrug.

“Bullshit rules as in?” Ian probed, taking a step closer.

“You know what the rules are,” he said. “Everyone does. They’re bullshit.”

“You mean rules like having to call within three days and not giving too much of yourself away on the first date and obviously sex is off the table until at least the third?” Ian asked, a hint of arrogance slipping into his voice and Mickey chuckled to himself.

“I got my own rules,” he shrugged.

“Oh really? And they are?” he asked.

“Well, call or don’t call I don’t give a shit, don’t give away anything, no deep personal questions, no kissing, and sex is always on the table,” he said and Ian nodded.

“Cutting right through the bullshit,” he said.

“Exactly.”

“Well, you kinda gave away a few things, and you asked me some personal shit so you’re kind of breaking your own rules there,” he said. “About the sex, I like to wait at least until the second time I see a person, you know, unless that’s the only thing I’m looking for.”

“Is it?” Mickey asked and Ian’s lips tweaked in a smile.

“No.”

“Point still stands,” Mickey said and Ian laughed, taking another step closer.

“No kissing?” he asked.

“Absolutely not,” he said.

“Why not?”

“I gotta have a reason?” he asked.

“Guess not,” he said. “Too bad.”

“I don’t kiss people I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t kiss people I _do_ know, I don’t even kiss my sister.”

Ian raised an eyebrow and Mickey let out a frustrated huffing sound.

“Not like that… You see that’s why I don’t date, I make myself look like an idiot for no good reason,” he said.

“Well I’d call this a date,” Ian shrugged. “And I’d say it went pretty well.”

Mickey scoffed a little.

“And you’ve already broken your rules so…” Ian stepped a little closer and Mickey couldn’t deny the rush of heat through his body as he did so.

His rules were to keep up a barrier, a wall. It was his way of keeping things casual where they were easy but that didn’t mean he didn’t like kissing or getting to know someone like he had done with Ian all night.

“You wanna break one of yours?” he smirked and Ian shook his head with a grin.

“You wanna see me again then you’ll have to give me your number so I can call,” he said.

“You live far from here?” Mickey asked.

“Five minutes maybe,” Ian said, moving to take a step back, clearly his hints were getting him nowhere.

Mickey watched him for a moment, really looked at him.

For a moment he felt like he was watching a scene from someone else’s life because since when did guys like Ian show any interest in guys like him? His mind ticked over for a second before he was letting out a sigh and lunging forward.

“Fuck it,” he said as he reached up to cup Ian’s cheek with his hand and leant in to place a kiss to his mouth.

Ian seemed stunned only for a second before he was wrapping his arm around Mickey’s waist and parting his lips to kiss him back. Mickey’s fingers tightened at the back of his neck, his lips working lazily as Ian’s tongue slipped behind his teeth to drag along his and if he was honest, just the taste of his warm mouth on his was enough.

He didn’t even notice Ian guiding him slowly back until he was pressed against the car with his eyes closed and his mind willing his hips to stay still as he felt the warmth from the rest of his body head south. Ian’s hips were holding him tightly against the door and he let out a soft moan into his lips as his tongue swiped over Mickey’s bottom lip.

Ian quickly pulled back, his body still keeping Mickey in place but his chest rising and falling heavily and he just looked at him, his eyes barely inches away.

“Okay we… we have to stop that because I am not giving you a reason not to see me again,” he said with a smile.

“Why? You a bad fuck?” Mickey teased and Ian smirked.

“No,” he said. “But if you want to find out just _how_ good I am then you’ll have to give me your number, I’m not about to put out in a parking lot.”

Mickey laughed and Ian finally let him go, chuckling to himself.

“Get in the car,” he said.

They both climbed in and Ian beamed the entire drive to his apartment, which was considerably longer because Mickey kept missing the turn offs.

Before he got out Ian pried Mickey’s number from him easily, telling him he would in fact give a shit if he didn’t call to which Mickey just scoffed, a warm smile on his face.

He stood at the entrance to the building as he watched him drive away and when the car turned the corner he made his way inside.

Lip was still sitting up when he got in.

“You’re back late little brother,” he said, noticing the grin on his face. “Must have been a pretty good date.”

He chuckled a little, “Actually it was… awful, god fucking awful.”

“That look on your face says otherwise,” he said.

“The guy was an asshat, talked the entire time and basically he was an obnoxious piece of shit,” he said.

Lip’s brow furrowed. “So what’s with the Bambi smile?”

He shrugged. “I do not have a Bambi smile.”

“You’re all fucking, what do they call it? Twitter-pated, that’s it.”

Ian rolled his eyes.

“The waiter kind of saved me from another hour of listening to the guy talk,” he said. “And then to make up for it he―”

“Oh my god, you banged the waiter didn’t you?” Lip said, looking slightly impressed.

“Not yet,” Ian said, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “But uh, I’m pretty sure it’s in the cards.”

Lip just rolled his eyes and laughed while Ian wondered how a night that started out so badly could turn into the best non-date he’d ever had.

 


End file.
